The Last Cola
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Akan kutitipkan kenangan kita bersama Mille Feuille dan cola terakhir dariku ini, Marco./Kita selalu terkoneksi dengan benang merah transparan./Walaupun kita berada di dunia yang berbeda, kita akan saling menggenggam./For ES21 Award February: Valentine/


Based on : Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

.

A Romance Eyeshield 21 fanfic with pairing MarcoHimuro.

.

**WARNING!**

PoV ganti-ganti, OOC, gaje, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, lebay, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca!

**CONFLICT-LESS + KENISTAAN TINGKAT WAHID**

.

_Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards February: Valentine_

.

.

_Kutitipkan kenangan kita bersama Mille Feuille dan cola terakhir dariku, Marco._

.

.

Uni-hime Karin Scarlet presents :

_**The Last Cola**_

.

.

Saitama, _V-day_ _(Valentine's Day)_

.

Februari. Dingin. Merah muda.

.

Sungguh, ini adalah Februari terdingin yang pernah kurasakan. Nuansa merah muda yang kulihat sepanjang perjalanan tadi sama sekali tidak menghangatkanku. Sejujurnya, merah muda adalah salah satu warna yang tidak kusukai. Aku bingung kenapa para remaja zaman sekarang menyukai warna itu. Kenapa tidak warna yang lebih terkesan _soft_ atau hangat saja? Cokelat, _peach_, atau abu-abu misalnya? Aku yakin jika _V-day_ dilambangkan dengan warna abu-abu, Februari yang ultra dingin ini akan terasa sedikit lebih hangat.

Sang raja siang makin menyombongkan cahayanya, tak mau kalah dengan sang putri salju yang terus berguguran dari langit. Meskipun tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun, tetapi hawa panas sang raja siang tak mampu melehkan suhu dingin ini. Para—pasangan—remaja mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan cara ala mereka masing-masing. Ini _V-day_, tak heran jika pasangan-pasangan remaja bertebaran di mana-mana.

Sementara aku, Maruko Himuro, berdiri di sini, di depan loker ini, di depan loker bertuliskan nama "Reiji Maruko" dengan sebuah kotak di atas telapak tangan, mematung. Entah sudah berapa menit aku mematung di depan loker ini, namun aku sama sekali tak merasa lelah. Tentu saja, sel syarafku sudah tak berfungsi, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk memberikan balasan atas pemberian Marco di _V-day_ tahun lalu. Tahun lalu ia memberiku apa yang selama ini diinginkannya, kemenangan. Namun bukan kemenangan dalam pertandingan _amefuto_. Bukan pula kemenangan dalam lomba meminum Cola terbanyak. Tahun lalu Marco telah menang, ia memenangkan hatiku. Ya, aku pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama, aku harus segera kembali. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin memberikan hadiah terakhir untuknya di hari Valentine ini.

KRIEET

Aku membuka pintu loker pria berambut _dark-brown_ itu perlahan. Kudapati beberapa bola _amefuto_, handuk, _spike_, helm, dan... ah... foto lama kami berdua, foto natal tahun lalu. Apa ini berarti dia masih mengingatku? Kupikir dia lupa padaku karena aku sudah tak lagi menjadi manajer Hakushuu Dinosaurs.

_Ahaha, aku juga tak bisa melupakanmu, Marco._

Kuletakkan kotak untuk Marco di dalam loker, lalu kututup kembali pintu lokernya. Aku memilih untuk menyusup ke sini saat tengah hari karena jadwal latihan rutin Hakushuu Dinosaurs adalah sepulang sekolah, sekitar pukul setengah dua siang, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai sambil menunggu pria itu datang. Jujur, aku ingin sekali melihatnya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia melihatku. Ah, tentu saja dia tidak akan melihatku.

Aku melirik jam yang tepat berada di atas pintu _clubhouse_, jarum panjang dan pendeknya menunjuk angka satu. Itu berarti mereka—Marco—sebentar lagi akan datang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seantero ruangan, memutar balik seluruh kenanganku di sini. Di sinilah tempatku dan Marco bertemu setiap hari, tempat kami merangkai kisah, baik air mata maupun tawa. Semuanya di sini. Kenangan-kenangan yang takkan terlupakan ke alam manapun aku membawanya.

—The Last Cola © karin-mikkadhira—

KRINCING

Lonceng _clubhouse_ berbunyi, itu berarti ada orang datang. Aku melongokkan kepalaku sedikit, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Ternyata Kisaragi.

"Jadi, kapan menu latihan baru kita dimulai?" tanya Kisaragi sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu _clubhouse_.

"Menurutku, lebih efektif jika dimulai minggu depan, itu menurutku," jawab seseorang yang suaranya sangat tidak asing di telingaku, Marco. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang dan ramping ke dalam _clubhouse_, membawa raganya menuju kotak persegi panjang hijau yang berderet di sisi kanan ruangan, ia menghampiri kotak hijau paling ujung yang bertuliskan namanya, lalu membukanya.

"Hm?" serunya.

_Aah, sepertinya kau menemukan kotak dariku, ya? Aduuh, isinya tidak jelas begitu..._

"Kisaragi," serunya lagi. "Bilang pada yang lain untuk latihan duluan, aku ada perlu sebentar," lanjutnya. Mau ke mana dia?

Marco pun melenggang pergi setelah melontarkan seutas senyuman pada Kisaragi. Sekilas aku melihatnya membawa kotak dariku. Penasaran akan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kotak itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk membuntutinya.

_Maaf Kisaragi, aku tidak bisa menyapamu, tapi aku senang bisa melihatmu_, gumamku seraya melewati pintu.

—The Last Cola © karin-mikkadhira—

—**Normal PoV—**

Reiji Maruko melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, melawan hujaman salju rintik-rintik dan arus orang-orang yang menuju ke stasiun. Ia bari saja turun dari stasiun dalam kota. Maruko Himuro mengikutinya dengan jarak aman, gadis berambut pendek ini dapat mengimbangi langkah pria dark-brown itu tanpa terengah.

_Sebenarnya Marco mau ke mana sih? Ini 'kan bukan jalan menuju ke rumahnya!_ batin Himuro.

Sayangnya pertnyaan Himuro tidak kunjung terjawab. Langkah kaki Marco membawa mereka ke daerah pinggiran kota Saitama yang asri dan sejuk. Tak terlihat corak merah muda atau bentuk hati sejauh mata memandang. Hangatnya radiasi sang raja siang terasa di sini, salju juga tidak terlalu tebal.

Marco memperpendek langkahnya begitu bayangan sebuah gapura tertangkap oleh retinanya. Himuro pun turut memendekkan langkah, mengimbangi langkah pria dark-brown itu, bahkan lebih pelan.

_Tunggu, rasanya aku ingat tempat ini_, batin Himuro.

Mereka pun terus melangkah hingga melewati gapura itu. Bukan bentuk hati berwarna merah muda yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, tetapi sekumpulan batu berbentuk persegi dengan nama yang berbeda di setiap batu. Ya, mereka telah memasuki pemakaman umum. Orang lain biasanya gemetar begitu memasuki pemakaman, namun tidak dengan Marco. Ia terus melangkah santai dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Gadis berambut pendek yang tanpa ia sadari membuntutinya sejak awal hanya mengekor di belakangnya sambil mengingat-ngingat tempat itu.

Semburat oranye mulai muncul jauh di ufuk barat saat Marco menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghadap ke kanan, lalu menatap lekat-lekat batu di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sedikit sayu, lalu ia mengelus batu persegi itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya. Entah pada siapa ia bertanya.

"Untuk hari ini, terima kasih ya," ujar Marco lagi seraya meletakkan kotak putih pemberian gadis berambut pendek itu di depan batu persegi tersebut.

_Mar...co?_

Gadis berambut pendek itu terpaku menatap Marco. Air mata tak mampu tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Toh walaupun ia ingin menangis, selamanya tidak akan bisa. Karena hanya sekelumit perasaan yang tersisa darinya, karena hanya segenggam penyesalan yang membawanya ke dunia ini, karena setelah hutangnya di dunia ini terpenuhi, dia akan kembali ke dunianya...

"Aku tahu, Maria." Marco mengeluarkan isi kotak putih itu, sebotol cola dan sepotong Mille Feuille.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatmu," lanjutnya seraya memotong Mille Feuille dengan garpu kecil yang sudah tersedia. "Aku tahu hati kita selalu terhubung di mana pun kita berada, Maria." Marco memakan Mille Feuille itu.

_Kau, ternyata…_

"Kau ternyata masih ingat," ujar Marco seraya mengambil pembuka botol dari tasnya, "janji terakhirmu padaku sebelum kau pergi." Marco menenggak cola itu.

_Ya, aku berjanji akan memberimu sebotol cola karena aku kalah taruhan, ahaha._

Marco kembali menenggak colanya, menyisakannya sedikit, lalu disiraminya batu nisan di depannya dengan sisa cola. "Kematian raga memang tak terduga, Maria. Aku memang agak terganggu begitu menjalani hari tanpa melihat tubuhmu, namun kemudian aku mengerti, bahwa tubuh hanyalah media, sedangkan hati selalu ada. Ya, hatimu akan selalu ada di sini, Maria. Aku selalu menggenggam hatimu, hatimu yang mencintaiku."

Sukma tanpa raga itu tersenyum lembut kepada si pria dark-brown. Lengkung indah merekah di wajahnya, menggantikan butir air mata yang memang tak bisa jatuh. Selesailah sudah. Himuro telah melunasi hutangnya di dunia ini. Artinya, Himuro harus kembali ke dunianya yang baru.

_Ah. Itu adalah cola terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Marco. Maaf, andai aku bisa memperlihatkan ragaku sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir, namun ternyata aku hanya diperkenankan untuk memberi cola terakhir itu. Maafkan aku. Mille Feuille itu kuberikan beserta seribu kenangan kita, Marco, yang penuh tawa, Maupin air mata._

"Kau tahu, hatimu akan selalu berada di sini, di dalam hatiku, merenda kasih selama sukma kita masih ada walaupun entah di mana. Kita selalu terkoneksi oleh benang merah transparan yang tak terkira panjangnya, dan benang merah itu akan selalu mengikat kelingkingmu dan kelingkingku sejauh apa pun jarak memisahkan kita, Maria."

Angin berhembus pelan, mengiringi kepergian gadis berkimono putih itu kembali ke dunianya. Tak ada kata perpisahan yang bisa diucapkannya, hanya lengkung indah yang tersirat di wajahnya. Gadis itu memang mati muda, namun ia meninggalkan dunia dalam keadaan bahagia tanpa hutang maupun penyesalan.

_Kutitipkan kenangan kita bersama Mille Feuille dan cola terakhir dariku, Marco._

Angin dengan bijaksananya mengantarkan gelombak suara ultrasonic dan mengantarkannya ke gendang telinga Marco. Pria itu membalas lengkung indah Himuro dengan lengkung gentle-nya. Ia pun beranjak dan segera berlalu meninggalkan batu nisan itu.

**Maruko Himuro**

**September, 20****th****, 19xx — February, 7****th****, 20xx**

"Mungkin cola tadi akan menjadi cola yang terakhir dalam hidupku, Maria."

—The Last Cola © karin-mikkadhira—

**YAK, SAMPAI DI SINI SAJA, HARAP KLIK TANDA X DI POJOK KANAN HALAMAN ANDA**

Sumpah lah, abalnya nggak ketulungan, maklum habis ulangan, butek, telat banget, tapi saya tetep pengen publish buat award bulan ini *maksa*

Yah, pokoknya jangan lupa langsung exit, lupakan apa yang telah kalian baca dari tadi, huwaaa ABAL BINTI NISTA !

Oke, author males komen lebih jauh, intinya, **AYOO AWARD MARET!** #plak

#author nggak becus#

Silakan konkritnyaa kalo sudi, klik kotak review di bawaah~


End file.
